Tom Sizemore
Tom Sizemore (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Lock Up (1989)'' [Dallas]: Electrocuted, along with Jordan Lund, when Tom deliberately, after feeling guilty for betraying Sylvester Stallone, drops a wire into the water while they're both in it. (Thanks to Thomas, Robert, and Larry) *''Blue Steel (1990)'' [Wool Cap]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Jamie Lee Curtis (causing him to fall back through a glass wall window onto the streets) when he tries to rob a grocery store (as Ron Silver, looks on in shock, before picking up Tom's dropped gun). *''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991)'' [Chance Wilder]: Falls to his death through a broken window after clinging onto Don Johnson's boot (which rips off in his hand) following a fight. (Thanks to Darin) *''Heart and Souls (1993)'' [Milo Peck]: Killed in a bus crash (along with Charles Grodin, David Paymer, Kyra Sedgwick, and Alfre Woodard); their spirits appear to Robert Downey Jr. (occasionally taking over Robert's body) for the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Darin) *''True Romance (1993)'' [Cody Nicholson]: Shot several times in the chest by Saul Rubinek's bodyguard after Tom shoots Saul. (Thanks to Jack and Darin) *''Natural Born Killers (1994)'' [Detective Jack Scagnetti]: Shot in the head by Juliette Lewis in her prison cell, after she slits his throat. (Thanks to Jack, Darin, Mike, and Kiernan) *''Devil in a Blue Dress (1995)'' [DeWitt Albright]: Shot in the chest by Don Cheadle, causing him to fall back through the window, whilst returning fire (he dies after dragging himself to his car as Don and Denzel Washington look on). (Thanks to Darin) *''Heat (1995)'' [Michael Cheritto]: Shot in the head by Al Pacino (while he's holding a child hostage). (Thanks to Jack and Darin) *''Strange Days (1995)'' [Max Peltier]: Falls to his death from a hotel balcony (landing on top of a news van) after a struggle with Ralph Fiennes (after Ralph cuts off his tie Tom is hanging onto with Tom's own blade, after Ralph pulls said blade out of his back). (Thanks to Jack and Darin) *''Enemy of the State (1998)'' [Boss Paulie Pintero]: Shot to death along with his cohorts in a gunfight with Jon Voight and Jon's men in a restaurant (after one of Tom's staff shoots Jake Busey sparking a gun fight). (Thanks to Jack and Michael) *''Saving Private Ryan (1998)'' [Sergeant Michael Horvath]: Shot in the chest by German soldiers while running to safety; he dies shortly after making it behind cover''. (''Thanks to Jack) *''Red Planet (2000)'' [Dr. Quinn Burchenal]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he drops a lit flare igniting some oxygen in order to escape being eaten by the insects as Val Kilmer looks on in shock. (Thanks to Jack, Darin, and Tal) *''Big Trouble (2002)'' [Snake Dupree]: Killed in an explosion/vapourised when he is dropped into the ocean clinging to a nuclear bomb (after Tim Allen decouples the stairs Tom is hanging onto, after he shoots at Tim having refused to drop the suitcase). (Thanks to Jack) *''Dreamcatcher (2003)'' [Lt. Owen]: Shot repeatedly by Morgan Freeman from a helicopter (he manages to shoot Morgan down before dying, with his body later seen when Thomas Jane kneels by his side). (Thanks to Jack and Darin) *''Zyzzyx Road (2006)'' [Joey] Killed by Leo Grillo in a fight over Katherine Heigl. His body is buried in the desert. *''Ring Around the Rosie ''(Video, 2006) [Pierce]: Pushed off a stairway by Gina Philips or Jenny Mollen and ends up dragging one of the two''' (I don't remember) by the foot, causing one of them to fall off and die as well. *The Genius Club (2006)' [''Armand]: Shot to death by federal agents in S.W.A.T. team armor off-screen. His body is seen after the fact as he lies dying. *''Furnace (Video, 2007)'' [Frank Miller]: Killed (off-screen) after the demonic spirit of Victoria Hester attacks him in his cell; we only hear him scream as Richard S. Cowl smiles on. (This takes place during the film's closing credits) *''The Colombian Connection'' (2011) (Through the Eye) [Frank Rossi]: Shot to death by Bertie Higgins. *''Paranormal Movie'' (2013) '[''Tom]: Stabbed repeatably by Kevin P. Farley, while Carly Craig looks on. He dies shortly afterwards while trying to crawl away. (Played for comic effect) *Company of Heroes (Video, 2013)' [''Lt. Dean Ransom]: Shot in the chest by Richard Sammel during a chase by German soldiers. *''Five Thirteen'' (2013) [Glen]:' '''Shot in the head by Jennifer Ann Massey. *SWAT: Unit 887'' (2015) [Damian White]: Shot in the head by Timothy Woodward Jr., during a SWAT Team shoot out. *''6 Ways to Die'' (2015) [Mike Jones]: Shot in the stomach with a Suppressor by Chris Jai Alex, as revenge for his killing. *''WEAPONiZED'' (2016) [Kyle Norris]: Shot to death by John Laughlin, after confessing to his crimes and murders in front of the American navy. *''Traded'' (2016) [Lavoie]: Shot in the mouth by Michael Paré. *''Atomica'' (2017) (Deep Buria''l) [''Zek]: Possibly crushed to death (off-screen) after the nuclear power plant collapses. It's never confirmed if he died or not, but it seems very likely. TV Deaths *''Hawaii Five-O: Ua Hala (2012)'' [Vince Fryer]:'' Shot repeatedly in the chest by Taylor Cole in an alley. Video Game Deaths *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002)'' [Sonny Forelli]: Shot, blown up, stabbed, run over, decapitated or burnt to death (depending on what weapon the player employs) during a shoot-out with Ray Liotta. *''24: The Game (2006)'' [Sid Wilson]: Shot by Christian Kane after Tom complains about Kane not holding up his end of the deal. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Maeve Quinlan. Gallery Wilder's death.png|Tom Sizemore in Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man Heartandsoulsbuscrash.jpg|The Bus crash in Heart and Souls Tomsizemore.jpg|Tom Sizemore in True Romance Tom Sizemore Heat.PNG|Tom Sizemore in Heat Max's death.png|Tom Sizemore in Strange Days hd.png|Tom Sizemore in SWAT: Unit 887 Sonny Forelli death.jpg|Tom Sizemore's video game death in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Reality show participants Category:Ghost scenes Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:WB Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Western Stars